Mistletoe
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: Musa's upset because she's going to be alone for Christmas eve. But when she hears some creepy noises, she decides to find the source. What she finds is not expected. Though, that's the thing that brings her the best Christmas present ever. Xmas fic. Oneshot.


**Hi all! **

**This is my little Christmas story, so just r****ead on, and don't forget to leave a review at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe<strong>

Here I was, in my lonesome state, legs crossed on my bed with a sullen expression.

This year, Aflea had decided not to have a Christmas ball, so the guys had decided to take the girls out. That meant that I was going to be alone for Christmas Eve. I took a deep breath before falling on to my back. I didn't feel like watching Tecna frantically try to put her outfit together anymore.

"Musa! Oh, Musa. Musa, darling!" I could hear the sound of my name being called getting closer. I knew all too well whose shrill voice that was. I couldn't help but inwardly sigh.

Just then, Stella burst into my room. Talk about privacy. Though, I did know it was coming. I opened my eyes and glanced at her.

"Musa, I really need to borrow your red beaded necklace. This looks terrible with my dress, don't you think?"

I was going to reply with some sarcastic comment but decided against it considering it was Christmas. "Actually, it looks fine."

"Where is it?" she demanded, completely ignoring my opinion.

"Drawer. On the left."

She rummaged around in the drawer for a few seconds and then disappeared with her prize firmly in her palm. "Thanks, darling!"

I let myself go numb after she left and let all the sounds in our dorm surround me like a warm blanket. I heard Tecna on the phone to Timmy just across from me, Bloom and Flora were giggling and Stella was having an argument with Layla for picking the same style of dress as her. It was funny how quickly Stella could get into an argument! She'd literally left my room a second ago!

I decided to go and watch, knowing that it'd be the only bit of entertainment I'd get this night. I giggled a little as I swung open the door and strolled out into the hall. Layla and Stella were situated in the middle of it, being watched by Bloom, Flora and me. The pair of them had on amused expressions in contrast to Layla and Stella's not so amused expressions.

"Well, I'm sorry for not knowing that you bought an A-line dress!" Layla hollered.

"Layla, just go and change." Flora, Bloom and I exchanged glances at this moment. The three of us failed to hold back our smirks.

"Why should I? Why don't you go?"

"You should go because it really does not suit your figure. You need an H-line dress." Stella replied whilst looking at her lilac coloured nails.

"Don't tell me what I need." Layla hissed. The anger just radiated off her.

"Girls, they're completely different dresses, just go as you are." Flora interjected. Her gentle voice was enough to end the argument. Though, I knew that she was secretly sick of hearing them argue over petty matters.

"Yeah. Besides, the boys will be here anyti-"

_Knock Knock_

"I think you jinxed it, Bloom." I smiled, forgetting about my anxiety.

She sighed and went to open the door. "Hey."

"Hey, beautiful." I swear, I could sometimes gag at Sky's lame compliments. And the fact he repeated them. Don't know what happened to creativity!

"Are you girls ready?"

"They've been getting ready for the last two hours. I think it's safe to say that they're close to it." I replied, beaming.

Brandon didn't smile back; in fact he looked at Sky with uncertainty. Something was up, but I didn't have a chance to ask because Tecna came squealing out of her bedroom and threw herself on Timmy. It was quite a change from her usual character but I was glad that she and Timmy had become closer.

"Um, why don't we leave?" Flora suggested, breaking the short silence. Everyone seemed to like the idea so they hooked arms with their significant other after exchanging some kisses and more lame compliments.

Layla walked over to Nabu last, an utter expression of annoyance adorned her features. "Seems like a fight went down." Nabu laughed, hoping he wouldn't be killed by Layla's looks.

"It was nothing." Layla replied sweetly, whilst sending a glare at Stella that only I witnessed.

"Let's go." Timmy concluded and everyone filed out of the room. It felt weird as the crowd around me vanished. I released my uneasy breath as the last couple left the room and stirred in my spot.

"Musa, you'll be okay, right?" Helia asked, popping his head around the door. I was too caught up being puzzled over his sly smile that he was forcing back that he had to snap me out of it. "Musa?"

"Mmm? Yeah...You guys have fun." I waved at him, allowing him to quietly shut the door without further inquiries.

When the door's lock clicked into place, I ran to the balcony and watched the five couples zoom away on the guys' leva-bikes. After that, I just felt isolated. I knew that I could've done a lot of things, like snoop around Faragonda's office, explore banned parts of the school, try some potions, or conduct random spells from forbidden books in the library. But I didn't. I genuinely didn't feel like it.

I slid down the balcony railing and sat myself on the cold, stone floor. "Why didn't you just make your own plans, you idiot?"

I sighed and sighed again. I looked at my unattractive nails to my ripped jeans. Nothing interesting there. I went onto dwelling on my misfortune of being alone on such a happy day. That only saddened me more. I huffed to clear that thought away and rested by head against my shoulder. Like that, I sat for a good few minutes.

"Fudge!" I suddenly exclaimed in a whisper. Almost in an instant, I curled into a ball and shut my eyes. Goose bumps were everywhere on my skin, so it was safe to say I was frightened.

Whatever it was, it didn't sound like a natural noise. Something was here. And it sounded strange.

Maybe the best thing to do now was to quietly go to sleep and pretend that I didn't exist, but a bigger part of be wanted to go check this thing out. Yes, I was scared, but adrenaline is the thing that makes you do stupid things. Plus, it's not like I had anything better to do. And since I was the only person in the school, it was kind of my duty to protect it from intruders.

So here I was, tip-toeing through the school, searching every corner of the building. I had come to a conclusion that it was either a monster or a robber, and I prepared myself for taking whoever it was down.

I ventured out into the quad and tried listening. It felt like it had just been behind me. "Ha!" I swung my arm, hoping to hit whatever it was, but I was only met with air.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Either the thing was an alien, or was super-fast. Just then, I heard the sound of footsteps to my right. I whipped my head in that direction but saw nothing, again. What was this? It couldn't be paranoia, could it?

"Oh my God!" I whispered in alarm. A thunder like sound had just burst from inside the main hall. I quickly covered my mouth. "No whimpering," I said to myself.

Now, I knew that that thing was lethal. I made my way to the hall, hoping to find clues. After causing such a racket, I was sure that the thing would've gone from there. I scurried inside the building and looked around. Nothing, I repeat, nothing had changed. If nothing was destroyed then where did the noise come from? Damn, if this was just some cruel joke, then it would be the end of whoever the prankster was. If they thought that this was funny, they needed to update their dictionary.

As I narrowed my eyes at my latest thought, another sound caught my attention. It was the sound of snickering...evil snickering. I didn't like this one bit. This meant war!

I inhaled and stomped over to the back exit. The sound had definitely come from there. I was sure of it. When I got there, all I found was thin air. Again, that thing had outwitted me. Now, I was just starting to get frustrated. I marched to the quad and cleared my throat.

"This is not funny. Show yourself! Whatever you're trying to do is not going to work!" I bellowed. My voice bounced off the school's pink walls and created a recurring echo.

There was no response. I thought I'd scared the thing off, but then a figure emerged from the shadows. It was almost impossible to see what the creature was, but it appeared to have a human outline. So my best guess was that it was a human, and thankfully, I wasn't scared of humans.

I went over to the figure with a deathly expression. They were going to get it. They should've been praying; crying for mercy even!

"You-" My breath got caught in my throat as I saw the persons face. I just stared into the person's eyes, until my tongue couldn't help itself anymore. "Riven?"

He just smirked.

I stared on in shock. What was he doing here? I had so many questions to bombard him with. I was angry, but curious, very overwhelmed, extremely confused and anxious…to say the least. I was sure this tornado of emotions was not good for my health. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was still unchanged. I was beginning to think that it was just a huge, life-size board standing in front of me.

His eyes bore into me, and without knowing it, I had let mine fall to the ground. Was I feeling _shy_?

I heard his footsteps draw closer. I edged back, but it was as if he was a magnet; he kept me grounded in my spot. He soon stopped; a bit too close for my liking and still didn't say anything, but I didn't snap. We just stood there, silently. Not a word was said.

"Look up." He said gently after a while.

He had power over me, so I did as he asked.

I gulped. Right now, I couldn't breathe. I felt light headed. Numb almost. "What…?" I spluttered out.

"You don't know what this is? Well, let me tell you, it's mistletoe." He lifted my chin up with his index finger. My eyes were still unable to meet his, they just kept wandering. "And do you know what people do under mistletoe?"

I blushed bright crimson. I hoped he didn't see my colouring under the dim light.

"No? Well, let me show you." I felt him leaning in.

As badly as I wanted to pull away, I couldn't…I didn't want to. My breathing went shallow and my eyes began to shut. I could hear my inner voice repeating '_please don't let this be a dream' _over and over again.

Our lips connected, and electricity ran down my spine. It wasn't a dream, but it sure felt like one.

"Musa?" he said softly into my ear after we pulled apart. I looked at him with my eyes sparkling.

He gave me his infamous smirk and then pulled me into his chest.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! It was just a quick thing so it's quite short. But whatever. Hope you enjoyed it anyhow.<strong>

**Drop me a review, it would make my Xmas! **

**~Happy Holidays!**

Until next time,

xxxMusarockz


End file.
